1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hot air corn popping machines and particularly to an improved corn popper providing an environmentally safe packaging material as an alternative to polystyrene loose fill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known corn popper machines are primarily concerned with processes for improving the quality and quantity of popcorn as an edible material. An example of such a corn popper is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,798 to Nakamura, which receives raw corn through a hopper and metering feeder into a heating chamber. Hot air under pressure is directed upwardly through slots in the heating chamber where the corn is agitated and popped without the